The present disclosure relates to computer systems, methods, and program products and in particular to image processing systems, methods, and program products.
An image may provide a comprehensive view of a physical space. The image may be created by photographing or obtaining a digital representation of the physical space including the objects in the physical space,
For example, a data center may be a large physical space used to house computer systems and associated components such as communications and storage systems. Data centers are proliferating across the world with the increase in use of technology, such as the Internet, virtualization and cloud computing. A data center can provide advantages, such as hosting large numbers of computers, commonly referred to as “servers”, in a small space, which can also provide simplified cabling, a controlled environment (such as air conditioning and fire suppression), redundant or backup power supplies and security. The servers are generally arranged in racks, which themselves may be arranged in aisles of the data center. An image of a data center may depict a variety of objects in the data center such as data center equipment including servers, network storage devices, computing devices, network routers, network gateways, wireless/wired network interface devices, etc.